


The Voice that Urged Orpheus

by SoftButchCassidy



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lightplay, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftButchCassidy/pseuds/SoftButchCassidy
Summary: Orpheus has certainly had ruder awakenings than this. At least this isn't another Cabal invasion. Though it is still rude of Amara and Kazrian to start without him.





	The Voice that Urged Orpheus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rahleighbucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahleighbucket/gifts).

> commission for my dear friend Wash!!!! i love their ocs so much uwu

“Ah, ah, fuck--”

“Shh, Kaz, baby.”

“Sorry, so--oh, fuck--!”

Something hit Orpheus in the side and he jerked awake with a startled sound.

Two sets of wide, guilty eyes snapped to him.

Orpheus narrowed his eyes in the dark, trying to look at his partners. “What the fuck… what?”

“Uh,” Kazrian squeaked, his voice breathless and shaking. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Orpheus rubbed his eyes and pushed himself upright. “What are you two doing?”

His eyes started adjusting to the darkness. Kazrian was on his back, with Amara knelt over him. She had his wrist pinned to the pile of scavenged blankets and clothes they had turned into a makeshift sort of bed, her other hand on his thigh, leg hooked around her waist. Kazrian had apparently accidentally hit Orpheus before Amara had pinned him down.

Orpheus sat up straighter, suddenly much, much more awake. “Are you guys fucking?”

Kazrian offered a bright, apologetic smile that was definitely lessened by the lust-drunk fogglaze in his hazel eyes. “No?” he tried.

Amara shifted, making Kazrian whine. Her lights were bright with an exo’s version of a flush. “Sorry, honey,” she said sheepishly.

Orpheus sighed and started to tug off his shirt.

“What are you doing?” Amara asked as he tossed his shirt aside. Still, her bright eyes raked over him in interest.

“Uh, getting naked? What does it look like?” he asked her. “You two are literally in bed--hypothetically--with me having sex with each other while I’m asleep. That’s not fair.”

Kazrian snickered, but his face lit up as Orpheus reached for his pants. “Sorry, babe,” he said. “You know how it gets. You were sleeping so happily, and then I had a sex dream and woke up from it, and Amara already couldn’t sleep, so…”

Orpheus rolled his eyes and shimmied out of his pants. “You’re both awful,” he informed them as he dropped them to the side. “Awful partners.”

Amara snorted and let go of Kazrian’s thigh to reach over for Orpheus. “Sorry,” she said again. “You just looked so peaceful! It’s been so stressful on all of us…”

“And sex is a great stress relief,” he countered. 

Kazrian wiggled his fingers. “Amara,” he said, pleading. “Let me up.”

She frowned, but moved. Kazrian squirmed with a little hiss as she slid out of him and let go of his arms. She sat back on her knees with her mod sitting proud and slick between her thighs. 

Orpheus crawled in closer and let their fingers find his skin. Kazrian surprised him, and Orpheus grunted as the Nightstalker knit his hands through his hair and tugged him down. He caught himself before he could squish him, but Kazrian didn’t seem to care, far more interested in his lips. 

“Ugh, your breath stinks,” Orpheus grumbled.

Kazrian snorted and nipped at his ear, sending a pleasant little jolt through him. “Yeah, it’s a little hard to brush my teeth in the middle of a fucking war zone,” he said dryly. “The Cabal probably blew up my toothbrush.”

Amara sighed. Her fingers were idly trailing over her mod as she watched the two of them making out. “Don’t talk about the Cabal while we’re fucking,” she said flatly. “Seriously, talk about a mood killer.”

“Do I look like I’m about to be out of the mood at any point soon?” Kazrian countered. His cock looked achingly hard, dripping against the trail of dark hair beneath his navel. Sweat beaded his temples and his fingers were glued to Orpheus. “Seriously, I started telling you about that dream, it was so fuckin’ hot, oh my stars, Orph, you were wearing a--”

Orpheus rolled his eyes and shut him up with a hungry kiss. Amara’s fingers met his hips, and he easily followed her guiding touch. He crawled on top of Kazrian, let their bodies come flush. He shifted his hips at the feeling of Kazrian hard and warm against his skin, just a little tease to get him scraping his teeth against his lip. Amara hummed appreciatively as she traced the scars along Orpheus’ back. 

“Gotta say,” she murmured, “this is a real nice view.”

Kazrian laughed into Orpheus’ lips and jerked his hips into him. He broke the kiss to look past Orpheus at her. His lips were swollen and shiny, his breathing hard and quick. “Feeling left out?”

She shrugged, orange eyes glowing bright and eager as she looked over them, dragging her optics like a starving man at a buffet. “I do feel bad about getting started while Orph was still sleeping, so… it’s only fair that he gets some love and attention.”

There was something about her tone that had Kazrian perking up in interest. “What do you have in mind?” he asked, idly tracing his fingertips along Orpheus’ hips.

“Well,”Amara started, shifting where she sat, a grin starting to glow on her face. “You seem more than happy to make him happy.”

“Mmhm, I always am,” Kazrian agreed. Orpheus wiggled a little as Kazrian’s fingers danced over various scars along his body.

Amara leaned forward, past Orpheus, caressing Kazrian’s face as best she could with him squished under Orpheus as he was. “How about I guide you?” she purred.

Kazrian’s tongue dipped out to wet his lips, his eyes wide and dark. “Oh, hell yes,” he said enthusiastically. “I am absolutely down for that. Oh, uh, only if you’re okay with it, too, Orph, babe.”

Orpheus snorted and stroked his fingers down Kazrian’s neck, admiring the bob of his throat and the jump of his veins. “Duh,” he said. He softened a little and kissed Kazrian, slower and lighter now. “Of course I want that,” he elaborated. 

Kazrian started to pull him in for a deeper kiss when Amara cleared her throat. “Hold on a sec,” she sang out softly. “One thing. Orph?”

“Yes, dear?” 

Amara’s smile was as angelic and innocent as a smile could be. “You’re not allowed to touch Kaz, and he’s not allowed to touch himself.”

Kazrian’s eyes went wide and he swallowed. Orpheus could feel his dick twitch against him. “Yeah,” he said, voice nearly cracking. “Yeah, sure.”

Orpheus leaned in to scrape his teeth over Kazrian’s throat, nipped gently at his earlobe. “Hell yeah,” he agreed with a devilish grin.

Amara ran her fingers down Orpheus’ back. “Why don’t you sit on his face, honey?” she suggested. “His mouth woke you up in the first place.”

Kazrian stuck his tongue out at her. 

Orpheus sat up and smirked down at Kazrian. “Put that tongue to better use. You love being smothered,” he teased.

Kazrian grabbed at Orpheus’ thighs. “Fuck yes, I do. Get up here, dammit.”

Orpheus shifted forward and gasped out as Kazrian impatiently tugged him down. He winced as he sat a little roughly on his face. “Oops, shit, Kaz, are you oka-aaaaay--!” 

His words cut off into a groan as Kazrian licked a long, hot stripe against him. 

“Guess that answers that,” Amara joked.

Orpheus knit one hand into Kazrian’s hair, the other on the floor to keep him balanced. He settled on his knees andand let his eyes flutter closed as Kazrian eagerly lapped at him. His quick, clever tongue traced over Orpheus’ cock and prodding at his entrance. Orpheus squirmed at that, and Kazrian apologetically retreated back to his cock. 

“You two look so good,” Amara murmured.

Orpheus, breathing uneven, glanced over his shoulder to see her leaned back, slowly stroking herself, watching them appreciatively. He was already warm, but flushed hotter at her brazen staring. Kazrian was damn good with his mouth, that was for sure. Orpheus gone from interested and warm to soaked and burning with just a few expert movements from the Nightstalker’s talented lips.

Kazrian closed his lips around Orpheus and sucked lightly at his cock. 

Orpheus gasped and cursed, tightening his hand in his hair. He rolled his hips, grinding into Kazrian’s mouth. 

“Hey, Orph, sweetie,” Amara said softly, catching his attention again past the pleasure washing over his thoughts. “Do you think you can come a couple times?”

Orpheus shuddered. “I think so,” he managed to say. By the Light, did he want to.

“Good.” Her voice purred. “Kaz has such a pretty, clever mouth, looks really good on you like that.”

Orpheus felt the stutter of Kazrian’s mouth. 

Then he was biting down a pleading moan as Kazrian doubled his efforts, fingers digging hard into Orpheus’ thighs and sucking at him like he was the best tasting thing Kazrian had ever had in his mouth. 

Amara’s voice was silk, whisper-soft and promising. “Good boy, Kaz. Give him the best that you can give him. He deserves it, and you’re so good at it, sweetie. How do you feel, Orph?”

Orpheus doubled over, panting, sweat beading at his temples and his stomach boiling with need. Kazrian was relentless. “Fuck,” he whined out. “Fuck, Kaz…”

“Do you wanna come?” 

Her voice caressed him as softly as her fingers, breathy and warm, reverberating ever so lightly in her vocal modulator. Orpheus tasted blood with how hard he bit his lip to silence himself. Kazrian knew just where to touch, how to move his tongue, to send jolts of arc through Orpheus. Orpheus nodded.

Amara slid behind him, pulling him to her chest, her hips rolling lazily into him as she peppered exo kisses across his shoulders and roamed her fingers over his chest. “Come,” she whispered into his ear. “Come for me, honey, show Kaz what a good boy he is.”

Orpheus shuddered, teetering on the edge, a muscle twitching in his leg, a tell-tale sign of how close he was. Kazrian rubbed his thumb into his thigh to ease the twitch, and then a numbing chill touched Orpheus’ thoughts. Kazrian was letting his void Light seep into his touch, and it made Orpheus dizzy, every contact with Kazrian twice as sharp and intense--

Orpheus choked out on his tongue and jerked his hips. Kazrian didn’t let up even as Orpheus went rigid and squeezed his thighs around his head, gripped his hair so tight it had to hurt. Orpheus’s mind was washed over with white static.

He gasped out and trembled, eyes pricking, as Kazrian licked over him again, tongue flat and precise. He knew Orpheus was sensitive after coming. “Kaz,” he begged desperately, not knowing what for. More, less, it didn’t matter. “Fuck, please…”

Amara caught Orpheus at his hips and tugged him back, off Kazrian’s face, straddling his stomach. Orpheus panted as Kazrian gasped for air. 

Kazrian rubbed his hands over Orpheus’ thighs and grinned lazily at him, lips swollen and skin shiny with Orpheus’ slick. “Please know,” he rasped, “I fucking love making you come on my face, babe.”

Orpheus laughed breathlessly and pet gently through Kazrian’s hair. “Sorry I pulled your hair,” he apologized. “It’s like you were trying to suck my lungs out through my dick.”

Kazrian snorted and licked his lips. He hummed in appreciation. “Eh, what do you need lungs for? Breathing? Psh, it’s overrated. You don’t need air.”

Orpheus rolled his eyes. “Well, then I guess I’m gonna sit on your face again and show you how overrated air is.”

“Aw, I love you too, darlin’.”

Amara kissed along the back of Orpheus’ neck. “Okay, okay,” she cautioned. “Tone it down, you two.”

Orpheus leaned back into her embrace and reached over his shoulder to touch her. “It’s how we show our love,” he joked. 

“That, and sucking you off so hard you go blind for a good couple seconds,” Kazrian agreed. “The only bad part of it is that I don’t get to see you come.”

Orpheus squirmed a little at that. 

Amara trailed her fingers over the sensitive skin on the insides of his thighs. “Well, that can be arranged,” she said.

Orpheus shivered at her touch teasing the thick curls of wet hair between his thighs. The air was chilling him, despite the heat of Amara’s metal body pressed flush against him; it made her touch feel stark. “I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow, am I?”

Kazrian snickered. “Amara can carry you around, babe, don’t worry, she’s big and strong.”

Amara scoffed softly.

“And it’s hot as shit,” Kazrian added, reverence in his tone.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” she told him.

“Will it get you to get Orph off again?” Kazrian asked hopefully. 

Orpheus flushed hot. “Okay, is there a reason you two are so adamant about getting me off? I thought it was just like, one thing, but…”

“Well, we love you,” Kazrian said. His voice was more gentle now. He reached up to cup Orpheus’ face. “Seriously, babe, if it would make you happy, I’d go down on you for hours until you couldn’t even think anymore. And we both know Amara would do anything for you, too.”

Amara smiled against him, casting a soft glow from her jaw’s backlight across his skin. “He’s right,” she murmured. “Things are rough right now. But we’re together, we’re alive, we’ve got our Light… if we want to spoil you for a while, can anyone blame us?”

“I certainly can’t,” Kazrian said. He stroked his thumb along Orpheus’ lip. Orpheus nibbled lightly at his hand in response. “Not to get depressing about all this crap, or anything, but I’m more than happy to forget about everything but you two for a bit here.”

“And then, maybe later, we can give Kaz a turn,” Amara said to Orpheus. 

Kazrian’s throat bobbed with a dry swallow.

Orpheus shimmied his hips as Amara stroked over him, more insistently this time. “And then we can give you a turn, too,” he said. “It’s only f-fair.”

She rubbed lightly at his cock. “Mmhm.”

She was humoring him. But when Orpheus glanced back down at Kazrian, Kazrian winked at him. Orpheus grinned.

“But for now,” Kazrian said, “it’s about you, babe.”

Amara slid her fingers down over him. “Can I…?” she asked, pausing at his entrance.

Orpheus bit his lip and leaned back. “Yeah,” he said. 

Kazrian helped Amara by pushing his thighs further apart. Amara slowly pressed her fingers into Orpheus, taking it easy and watching him carefully.

Two fingers wasn’t really much to stretch uncomfortably, and felt nice filling him. It was lazy, nearly. It wasn’t like a desperate, roaring fire. This arousal was slow, persistent, pleasant coals, burning hot and low. He leaned back into her and let his head go lax, a soft groan spilling out as he let himself just enjoy the feeling of being touched. 

Amara thrust her fingers lazily into him, wiggling them every now and then. Orpheus responded with soft little sounds and small twitches of his hips into her hand. Really, he would be fine with this for a long time, just sitting here with the two of them, being slowly and lovingly fingered, Kazrian chilly underneath him and Amara hot against his back. 

Fingers found his wrists and he opened his eyes. Kazrian was grabbing onto him.

Orpheus gave him a little smirk. “What’re you up to?” he asked, voice breathless. 

Kazrian grinned devilishly past him. “Helping Amara.”

Orpheus blinked in confusion before Amara’s hand was gone. He couldn’t stop a whine of protest. 

Kazrian tugged him forward, knocking him off balance. Orpheus grunted as he leaned over him again, mouths nearly touching. 

“Uh, what?” Orpheus asked. He frowned at the numb feeling in his fingers. “Kaz?”

Amara’s warm hands found Orpheus’ hips. “Orph, honey,” she purred. “Did you think I was gonna just finger you till you came?”

Orpheus felt a choke in his throat. A fresh pulse of need coursed through him. “Oh,” he said. His voice cracked.

Amara moved him easily enough so he was on his knees, chest to chest with Kazrian. Kazrian was smugly gripping his hands, suppressing him just enough to keep him still. Orpheus pressed his forehead to Kazrian’s, breathing quick and hard, too unfocused and turned on to kiss him properly. 

“Only if you want me to, sweetie,” Amara said. He could feel her leaning over him, pressed flush to him. Her mod nudged him.

Orpheus shuddered and leaned his hips back into her. “Fuck yes, Amara,” he groaned. “Please, yes.”

Amara ran her hands soothingly over his quivering muscles before lining herself up at his hips. Orpheus shifted his knees apart and pressed his forehead to the floor beside Kazrian’s head, panting into his ear, as Amara guided herself to his entrance.

Orpheus shuddered in relief as Amara slowly, gently pressed in. She was hot and hard but so tender and loving in every touch. He angled his head for Kazrian to scrape his teeth over his throat.

Orpheus groaned blissfully into Kazrian’s shoulder when Amara came flush with him, filling him up. 

Their voices dragged him back from the mindless sensation.

“Babe, hey,” Kazrian was saying.

Orpheus grunted in confusion and lifted his head a little.

Kazrian moved his hands, rubbing his fingertips over the sensitive skin on the insides of Orpheus’ wrists. “If you’re okay with it, can I suppress you?” he asked softly. “I know we tried blindfolds once and that wasn’t okay with you, but I can do it with my Light? We just got it back, so I know if you’re nervous about me smothering yours after… y’know…”

Orpheus hummed and swayed his hips a little, shifting Amara into him. “Ah… mm, I dunno…”

Kazrian kissed at his throat. “That’s fine too, darlin’. Just wanna make you happy, so whatever you wanna do is fine. Tends to, like, enhance sensitivity, but I’m not gonna be upset if you don’t want to.”

Orpheus let them hold him and pressed his face into Kazrian’s shoulder. “Amara?”

She laughed softly and trailed her hand down his spine, caressing every scar and mark on his skin. “It’s up to you, honey,” she said. 

He bit his lip and then managed a little nod. “Yeah. I trust you guys. You can do it, Kaz.”

Kazrian shifted his grip and turned his head to kiss at Orpheus’ temple. “If you want me to stop, just let me know,” he murmured. 

Orpheus felt cold seep into his skin. His senses dulled. It was already dark, but it became harder to see. He nearly panicked for a moment.

But then Amara was gently squeezing his thigh, and Kazrian was kissing him, and the contact felt so much sharper, so much more beautifully intense, and he breathed out a soft moan. 

He loved them.

He trusted them.

Orpheus gave in and let his lovers take control.

Amara’s voice sounded like she was speaking through water. “Are you okay, sweetheart?”

Orpheus nodded. He tightened his stomach, squeezing her inside him, and a needy whine slipped from his throat. She was so warm against Kazrian’s void chill, and it was dizzying.

“Feel alright?” Kazrian murmured. 

Orpheus let his eyes close and surrendered to sensation. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Move… please… I want…”

Amara’s scorching touch moved to hold him tighter. Kazrian’s chilly lips roved over Orpheus’s face and neck and hair, anywhere he could reach. His grip on his wrists was tight and numbing, but it didn’t hurt. 

Amara held Orpheus’ hips and pulled back.

When she thrust into him, Orpheus saw stars.

He came down panting, and flushed hot. His partners had gone still, holding him.

“Orph, love?” Amara asked gently. “Did you…”

Orpheus buried his face into Kazrian’s shoulder. He still felt foggy-headed with void. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “I, uh…”

Kazrian let go of one of his hands to card his fingers into Orpheus’ short hair. “Well, guess you like suppression?” he joked.

Orpheus was too embarrassed and still aroused, impossibly, to laugh.

“D’you wanna stop?” Amara asked.

Orpheus shuddered and shook his head. “No, fuck no, I wanna keep going.”

Kazrian rubbed his thumb over Orpheus’ cheek. “You sure, babe? You came twice already.”

Orpheus dipped out his tongue to taste the salt on Kazrian’s olive skin. He kind of felt like he needed to do something with his mouth or his hands or both, jittery and overstimulated and still turned on. “Yeah.”

Amara shifted, hips moving slow, the littlest thrusts. She might not have even been doing it on purpose. She leaned over him and slid a hand around his hips to rub her fingers on his cock. When he gasped into Kazrian’s throat, she giggled mischievously. “I’d almost call you greedy,” she teased.

“Needy,” Kazrian corrected. “And it’s really, really hot, Orph, just so you know. I’m gonna nut just watching you get off over and over again.”

Orpheus let out a startled laugh that ended in a pitched-up moan at the swirl of Amara’s fingers on him. 

“Okay. Sure you wanna keep going?” Amara asked, slowing her touch to lazy, light circles.

Orpheus twitched his hips, trying to get her to touch him harder. “Yeah. Definitely.” He took a shuddering breath, inhaled the sweet metallic scent of Kazrian’s void Light and the musky salt of his skin. Beyond it, he could just pick up the warm oak-smoke and cinnamon of Amara’s Light. He pressed his face into Kazrian’s throat, kissing the jumping vein as Kazrian pet softly through his hair.

“I…” Orpheus’ breath hitched. He drew back just a little to breathe better and tried again. “I love you guys. Just want you to know that.” 

Kazrian’s suppressing Light eased. Their touches softened.

“Aw, Orph, baby,” Kazrian cooed.

Orpheus kissed him, heated but sweet, nearly desperate. “I mean it,” he said when he pulled back. His voice cracked a little. “Maybe you got all the endorphins or whatever running, maybe it’s the near-death terror, maybe it’s the continuing fear that we’re all gonna fucking die, hell, maybe it’s just that Amara’s fucking me right now, but I just… I’m so… I fucking love you two, so much.”

Kazrian tugged him back in for another kiss. “Love you too,” he whispered into his lips.

“Orph, honey,” Amara murmured. She pressed herself close. “I love you. Both of you, my boys.”

Kazrian laughed into his mouth and turned his head to kiss Amara. “Show him your love, then,” he said, grinning.

Amara rolled her eyes, but steadied herself.

Orpheus let Kazrian grip him tight again as Amara pulled back. He gasped out as she thrust in. She hesitated, apparently waiting, and Orpheus flushed. 

“Keep going,” he mumbled. “Please… Amara…”

Kazrian snickered and let chilly void trickle into Orpheus again. 

Orpheus closed his eyes as his vision fogged over. He heard his heart pounding hard, his breath uneven and sharp, the soft sounds of his lovers muffled through the blanket of Light. Every contact of skin to skin and skin to metal felt so very stark and intense and electric compared to the dull prickle everywhere else. 

He wasn’t even nervous about Kazrian silencing his senses, muting his Light. 

He trusted them, he loved them, and Amara was shifting her hips to thrust into him harder.

He felt on the verge of tears, nearly, the coiled ball of heat in his gut pulsing with need. This wasn’t the first time he’d come multiple times, but it had been some time, and he had never let Kazrian suppress him like this before.

He had been really stupid, because this felt unbelievable.

Orpheus rolled his hips against Kazrian’s, and Kazrian bucked back up against him with a hiss. Kazrian was still hard and leaking precome and probably aching to come, and Orpheus had already finished twice--

Three times. 

Amara reached around and rubbed her fingers in quick, almost rough little circles against his cock, and the jolt of sudden feeling had Orpheus muffling a broken sound into Kazrian’s throat. 

Orpheus panted for breath. Amara was going still.

“No,” Orpheus managed to gasp out. “C’mon, Amara, finish, fuck.”

“Dude,” Kazrian breathed. “You’re gonna start crying.”

Orpheus shook his head and pressed his hips back into her. “Finish in me, please,” he pleaded. He looked over his shoulder at her, eyes clouded with lust and need and raw emotion.

“I don’t want to do anything that might hurt you--” she started.

“You won’t,” he said. He took a shuddering breath. “I… want you to finish in me, and… then I want Kazrian to fuck me, too.” 

They both stilled. 

“You guys said you wanted to pay attention to me,” Orpheus said with something like a breathless laugh. His hips were starting to ache. “I’m not a fragile little flower. Even if I can’t come again, I want you guys to. In me.”

“You sure, honey?” Amara asked softly.

“Please, yes, fuck, Amara, love,” he groaned. He arched his back against her. Slick was dripping down his thighs by then, chilling in the air. His, well, everything was buzzing with oversensitivity, an arc storm coiled in his body, battering his skin from the inside. “There’s so much bullshit right now, I don’t wanna think about any of it. Just you two. That’s all I want think about right now, is us.

“Okay,” Amara murmured. She peppered exo kisses over his shoulders before repositioning herself carefully. She started slow and gentle.

Orpheus rolled his hips back into her and kissed Kazrian again, open-mouthed and hot. Kazrian took it easier with the suppression, this time keeping it gentle and mild. A soft mellowing of his senses now, like experiencing everything through clear water or thin fluffy cotton. It was nearly the physical sensation of inebriation, but the only thing that addled Orpheus’ mind was the lust-drunk arousal. 

He grabbed blindly behind himself to touch Amara’s side. “Harder,” he pleaded. “Love, please, I want you to get off.”

Kazrian scraped his dull nails across Orpheus’ shoulder. “Show him what a good boy he is,” Kazrian said, mimicking Amara’s words from earlier. He chuckled warm into his ear. “How absolutely stunning he looks like this, so needy, so sensitive, getting topped by his sexy Titan girlfriend… Amara, baby, we ever mention how fucking amazing your dick is? Like, hello, heaven. Orph deserves all you can give him, you know.”

Orpheus bit down a little hard on Kazrian’s shoulder as Amara started thrusting into him harder and quicker. He tried to kiss at the bite, but the jolt of Amara fucking him had him whining wordlessly into Kazrian’s throat instead.

“That’s it, baby,” Kazrian cooed. “She feels good, huh? You know how much she loves making us feel good. Gets her off to get us off. She’s so sweet and pretty, so good for us, Orph, fuck, you look so good getting fucked like this, you both look so good, I think my dick’s gonna fall off. Seriously swear I could come just watching you fuck Orpheus senseless, Amara.” His tender tone lowered into something husky, reverent. Something hungry.

Orpheus didn’t need Kazrian’s suppression now, mindless with oversensitive stimulation, sandwiched between his lovers. Even with Amara fucking into him like this, though, she was still so tender in every touch. She was dragging herself in him, like she was savoring every thrust.

She mumbled incoherent praise to him, to both of them, as her pace went uneven. Orpheus sucked in a breath.

Amara bucked her hips erratically and pressed in deep. 

Exo come was thick, spilling into him rather than a burst. Orpheus shivered as a blissed-out moan crackled from Amara’s vocal modulator, as she stuffed him full of artificial come. Kazrian’s fingers were ice against Orpheus’ feverish, sensitive skin. Her voice was so lovely when she came; usually she was so quiet about it, and the sound was beautiful music.

Amara slumped over him, panting. He felt her soften inside him, and squirmed as she carefully pulled out. 

“Fuck, you guys are so hot,” Kazrian whispered.

Amara laughed breathlessly and danced her fingers over Orpheus’ back. “You okay, sweetie?”

Orpheus hummed and tightened his stomach. “Yeah,” he said, voice shaky but pleased. He shimmied his hips, wiggling against Kazrian’s poor neglected dick. “Mmh… ha, fuck, thank you.”

Amara burst out a laugh and covered her mouth with a hand. “Did you just thank me for coming in you?”

“Yep.” Orpheus let his forehead rest on Kazrian’s shoulder. “I sure did. Cut me some slack,  _ habibti, _ I just came three times. My brain has turned into soup.”

“You’re starting to sound like me,” Kazrian joked. His hips were twitching against his will, rutting against Orpheus. It definitely wouldn’t be enough to get him off, though, but Kazrian had to be desperate for anything at that point.

“Soup brain,” Orpheus mumbled, almost deliriously.

Kazrian snorted and kissed his temple. “Dumbass,” he said lovingly. 

“He’s saying that if he sounds like you, it’s because you have a soup brain,” Amara teased.

Kazrian blew a raspberry at her. “You fucked his brains out, babe. Damn. You’re so talented. He’s such a big smarty big-brain, it takes a real good fuck to get him like this.”

“Kaz, shut up,” Orpheus grumbled. He quieted him himself, hungrily finding his lips. 

Orpheus knit his fingers into thick black hair and cupped the sharp square angle of his jaw. Amara’s warm hands were a sharp contrast to Kazrian’s void-chill touch. 

He drew back after a minute and licked his lips, eyeing Kazrian eagerly. Kazrian grinned, the handsome, easy, lazy, nearly crooked grin that had Orpheus’s heart skipping a beat. 

“So how do you wanna do this, darlin’?” Kazrian asked, soothingly rubbing his hands over Orpheus’s biceps. “If you still want to, of course.”

Orpheus nodded. He braced his arms and slowly sat up. He grimaced at a twinge in his lower back before looking at Amara thoughtfully. “I have another idea, too,” he said.

They both looked interested.

Orpheus traced patterns across Kazrian’s chest with his fingertips. “I’m not the only one who can come a couple times.”

Amara’s eyes glittered. Her mod twitched.

Kazrian leaned up on his elbows, eyes bright and hungry. “Yeah?”

Orpheus smiled serenely at him. “Your turn to get sandwiched, Kazrian.”

Kazrian’s head dropped back with his laugh. “Oh, my stars, hell yes. You want me to fuck you while Amara fucks me?” He looked utterly, and exaggeratedly, lovestruck. “Be still, my beating heart! Squished between the two hottest Guardians this side of the Traveler?”

Orpheus rolled his eyes. “We’ve done this before, you dummy.”

“Well, yeah, but that doesn’t mean that I’m not still super into it. Might be my favorite thing we do, actually.”

“That’s because you’re a sap,” Orpheus informed him.

“I just like making you guys happy and feel good,” Kazrian corrected. “And it just so happens that I’m a very flexible man who enjoys anything that you guys want and-- don’t give me that look, Amara!”

Amara snickered and leaned down to kiss him, teasing and light. “You like being manhandled,” she teased. “For a switch you’ve got a lot of bottom energy.”

Kazrian gasped in mock offense. “Amara-18, I am offended! I can top!”

“Mhm,” she hummed, humoring.

“I’m about to top Orpheus!”

“It’s not about your position, love,” she said. 

Kazrian stuck out his tongue.

Orpheus snorted and roamed his hands over Kazrian’s chest. Kazrian’s jokingly grumpy expression fluttered as Orpheus brushed his fingers lightly over his nipples, traced the soft muscles of his abdomen. “Either way,” he said, “we definitely appreciate you. And having sex with you.”

Kazrian softened and bit his lip with a little smile. “And I mean, who can blame a guy for loving being right between you two? Seriously, look at you. I’m the luckiest Hunter in the universe.”

“I dunno about that,” Orpheus joked. “I might have that title.”

Kazrian braced himself on one arm and reached over to take Amara’s hand. He pulled her hand close and brushed light kisses over her knuckles. “I think we can share the ‘luckiest Hunter’ title,” he murmured.

Orpheus smiled at Amara’s lights flickering with an exo blush and leaned over to reach for her, too. He kissed her soft. Even without lips, she met his mouth with tenderness. “I think so, too, Kaz,” he said.

“You guys are dorks,” Amara said, clearly a little flustered.

“Yeah, but we’re your dorks,” Kazrian told her. 

Amara kissed Orpheus again, cupping his jaw tenderly. “You are,” she agreed warmly. “Now what was it again about a Kazrian sandwich?”

Kazrian grinned and shoved playfully at Orpheus. “C’mon, scoot, lemme get in you.”

Orpheus wrinkled his nose and slid off him into Amara’s waiting arms. “That’s the least sexy way you could’ve said that, for fuck’s sake, dude.”

Kazrian didn’t bother answering, instead scrambling to his knees and pressing close to Orpheus. He kissed Amara over his shoulder, straining a little with how short he was. 

“Okay,” Kazrian said as he drew back. He cupped Orpheus’ face in both hands. “How do you want us?”

Orpheus licked his lips and wiggled free of his partners. He sprawled out in the makeshift bed on his back, mimicking Kazrian’s tendencies of lazily taking up as much space as he could. Orpheus did it better, though, with a good five inches on his partner. 

“Mm, switchin’ you and me, then?” Kazrian asked. He draped himself sideways across Orpheus’ abdomen, dramatically laying on his back to let his body curve over his lover’s. Orpheus thought he was an utter dork, but he definitely appreciated the view nonetheless.

“Well, it’ll be hard for you to fuck me if you’re laying on me like this,” Orpheus said dryly. He reached out, though, and relished Kazrian’s gasp as he wrapped his fingers around him. 

Kazrian moaned out, head going slack and hips twitching into Orpheus’ hand. “I’m… definitely not gonna last very long,” he groaned.

Amara was stroking herself again, artificial come slicking her hand and dripping from the head of her mod. Her eyes were devouring the sight of Orpheus lazily stroking Kazrian’s cock. She took a breath. “Kaz, honey, do me a favor?”

“Anything you want, baby,” he promised.

“Spread your legs.”

Kazrian blinked open his eyes and looked between his knees at her. “Uh, babe, no offense, but weren’t we gonna do this with me in Orph, not laying on top of him?”

“Yeah,” she said, “but I’d like to make sure you’re prepped. I mean, I know I’ve got lube, but I really don’t wanna hurt you. I don’t think what we used earlier is good enough now.”

Kazrian shivered. “Ohhh,” he breathed. “Okay. Gotcha, gotcha.” He let his thighs splay out.

Amara knelt between his legs and trailed her fingers from his knee up his thigh. Kazrian shuddered and grabbed for Orpheus’ hand. 

“Easy, Kaz,” Amara said with a little laugh. “I haven’t even touched you yet!”

“I don’t think either of you even really… ah, even need to touch me to get me off,” he said. 

Amara tapped Orpheus’ wrist. “Mercy on the poor man?” she asked.

Orpheus withdrew his fingers from Kazrian’s cock, earning a whine of protest. He turned his attention to just touching him, caressing him, tracing patterns across his skin. He watched Kazrian’s face, studying the changes of his expression.

The little gasp and something nearly like a grimace told him that Amara was pressing a slick finger into him. 

Kazrian knit his fingers with Orpheus’s and turned his head to grin breathlessly. “See somethin’ you like?” he joked.

Orpheus tweaked his nipple, and Kazrian blew a raspberry at him. “Stop being cute,” Orpheus told him.

“I’m… fu--ah, fucking adorable,” Kazrian informed him. “Also I’m sexy as hell and my meat is huge--”

Orpheus rolled his eyes. “Amara, give him another one.”

Amara snickered and shifted her wrist to make Kazrian let out a shrill sort of squeak. His face went rich russet with his sex-fueled flush. “We gotta work up to that,” she said.

Kazrian let his head roll back and fumbled his other hand. 

Orpheus sucked in a breath as Kazrian’s fingers skittered over his crotch. His knees shifted apart, not entirely consciously, but it let Kazrian slide his fingers into the slick flesh. 

“You’re so warm,” Kazrian mumbled.

Orpheus snorted, though its impact was lessened by his breathlessness. “Yeah, happens when you have sex, void boy.”

Kazrian rubbed his fingers against his cock, earning a choked sound. “Mhm. Sensitive?”

Orpheus forced his mouth to cooperate, stuttering out a comeback around the electric haze coursing through him from the persistent contact with his overstimulated cock. “Y’know, that has more-- more nerves than anywhere else in the, in the, mmph, human body. And I just came three times, sh-shut up.”

Kazrian bucked his hips with a sharp sound, fingers faltering on Orpheus. “Ah, ah-- Amara!”

Amara pressed her other hand to his hip to hold him down. “Easy, baby,” she soothed. 

Kazrian whined. 

“Sensitive?” Orpheus said. 

“Oh my stars, I can’t wait to fuck you,” Kazrian groaned. “Bastard…”

“You love me.”

“Fuck, do I. So much. I-- fuck, love you guys, Amara, more, honey, please--!”

Kazrian’s fingers stuttered and he arched his back.

Orpheus devoured the sight of him, watched Amara’s arm shifting as she thrust her fingers into Kazrian. He trailed his eyes up and watched her now. The soft, focused expression, the way the little black metal pieces that made up her brow drew together in concentration, the flickers of light from her jaw, the way her eyes brightened and the tiny lights twitched and rotated with her arousal, like pupils dilating. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Orpheus murmured.

Both of them glanced toward him. 

He grinned. “Both of you! Don’t let it get to your empty head, Kaz, your ego is big enough.”

Kazrian bucked his hips into Amara’s hand. “Mmhm… so’s my… my fuckin’...”

“Your what?”

“Joke ain’t that funny now, fu-uuuck, Amara, Amara--!” Kazrian gasped in.

Amara went totally still and Kazrian let out a shrill, broken sound. He was breathing fast, shallow, his dick twitching desperately.

“Oops,” Amara said. “Sorry, baby.”

Kazrian squeezed his eyes closed and licked his lips. “Fuck me, I’m gonna die before I come at this rate.”

“Is that a figure of speech or are you asking?” Amara joked.

“Yes. Both. Yes. For the love of the Traveler, if I don’t get fucked soon, I think I’m gonna actually just keel over and die.”

Orpheus poked at his arm. “Hey, you said you were gonna fuck me, too, don’t forget that.”

“How could I?”

Amara withdrew her hand, and Kazrian wiggled with a grimace. “What do you wanna do first?” she asked. 

Kazrian lay sprawled on top of Orpheus for a moment until Orpheus tapped his shoulder. He wrinkled his nose and fumbled for Amara’s hand. “Ew, is that the one you put in--”

“Yep,” she said, tugging him upright.

Kazrian stuck out his tongue for a second. “Uhh… lemme go first, yeah? Make sure me and Orph are all comfy and cozy and that I’m not gonna nut in him the second you touch me.”

Orpheus snorted and slid his hand down his torso to touch himself as Kazrian talked. Not enough to get off, just enough to keep himself sensitive and wet. 

Amara ducked in to kiss Kazrian, cupping the back of his head. It was heated, tender, and Orpheus loved the sight of their bodies pressed together.

She let go of Kazrian to let him gasp for air. She smiled and pressed a lighter kiss to his forehead. “You good?”

“Absolutely fantastic,” he said enthusiastically. He turned around to grin at Orpheus, and his face lit up seeing Orpheus’ fingers lazily rubbing his cock. “Ooh, aren’t you a sight and a half?”

Orpheus slid his fingers over his entrance. Amara’s lingering artificial come mingled with his own slick, and he smirked coyly at Kazrian’s hungry expression. “Quit staring already. I appreciate getting eye-fucked as much as the next bisexual, but your dick is right there. I think that’ll do a much better job.”

Kazrian tried to clamber over Orpheus’ legs and nearly fell over instead. Orpheus sputtered a laugh as Kazrian popped back up, clearly trying to save face. “Oh my stars, you klutz,” Orpheus snickered.

“I forgot how to use my limbs ‘cause I’m so into you,” Kazrian said.

“Well, clearly,” Orpheus said, still snickering.

“You should be flattered!” Kazrian settled on his knees and guided Orpheus’ legs around him as he spoke. “I’m so eager to make you feel as good as a guy can feel that it made me forget how to move.”

“Thank you,” Orpheus said, a little sarcastic, but distracted now by how agonizingly close Kazrian’s dick was to him. He reached his hand for him and huffed. “C’mon, love,” he whined. “I want you.”

Kazrian’s playful smirk softened into nearly unbearable affection. He leaned forward and carefully shifted until they were touching. He reached down to grip himself. “Ready, babe?”

“Please,” Orpheus groaned.

Kazrian guided himself to Orpheus’ entrance. His eyes fluttered closed as he started to press himself in. He bit his lip and moved very slow, too slow for Orpheus’ preference, but he didn’t complain about it. It was still good, very good.

As the Nightstalker filled him, Orpheus reached down and tapped his wrist. Kazrian blinked his eyes open, pausing.

Orpheus took a breath and held his eyes. “Hold me down, Kaz,” he growled. 

Kazrian slid his hands up Orpheus’ body, catching lightly on scars and marks. It was terribly, delightfully intimate, the way Kazrian kept his eyes locked. He leaned over Orpheus and his fingers simmed over his collarbones, his biceps, then his wrists. Orpheus expected him to stop there and pin him down at the wrists, but then Kazrian knit his fingers with Orpheus’.

“Good?” he whispered, voice low, husky. 

Orpheus squeezed his hands gently and let his eyes close. “Fuck, yes,” he murmured.

“By the Sky, I fucking love you,” Kazrian said. He pressed Orpheus’ hands into the blanket and moved again.

Orpheus moaned low in satisfaction. Even if he wasn’t sure if he could come again, he was more than happy with this, being filled up and held down and loved on. 

Kazrian took it slow, like he was relishing it. When Orpheus opened his eyes, he flushed hot at his expression. Besides the lust-drunk haze, there was a look of something Orpheus could only describe as reverence on his face. 

Then Kazrian’s hips met Orpheus’, and he shifted his grip on his hands. 

“You good?” Kazrian managed to ask.

Orpheus hooked his leg over Kazrian’s waist. “Hell yeah,” he said, breathy. “Just gimme like, two seconds before you start moving, ‘kay? Unless you want Amara to join first.”

Kazrian hummed and looked at her. “You okay if I take a sec first, too? I don’t wanna cut things too short by coming too fast.”

Amara snickered. She was stroking herself again, admiring them, something almost proud on her face. “Take the time you need, it’s okay!” she said affectionately. “I’m honestly really enjoying the show, too.” She squeezed herself, artificial precome dripping tantalizingly over the head of her mod and onto her fingers. “I love watching my boys together like this.”

Kazrian grinned. “Oh, we know,” he laughed.

Orpheus squirmed a little, remembering the times that he and Kazrian had gotten each other off while Amara watched, or led them on; the times that he’d come hard onto Kazrian’s face watching Amara jerk herself off or fuck herself with a toy. And the times that he’d jerked himself off watching Amara get Kazrian off, and Kazrian desperately trying not to touch himself when Amara had Orpheus pressed into the mattress, and--

Kazrian shifted and Orpheus arched his back with a sharp inhale. His dick was coursing with static, a need for stimulation nearly painful. 

“Can I move, baby?” Kazrian asked.

“Please move,” Orpheus pleaded.

Kazrian braced his arms and pulled back, slowly dragging himself through Orpheus, trying to hit all the nerves he’d long since found. When he almost pulled out, he stopped, waited a moment, and then thrust back in.

Orpheus jolted with a barely-bit-down cry, stars in his head.

Kazrian hesitated long enough to check that Orpheus hadn’t come again before moving again. 

Orpheus melted into him, little sounds gasping from him with each thrust. His hands hurt a little bit with Kazrian’s grip, but when he shifted them uncomfortably, Kazrian let cold void seep out to numb him and ease the ache. 

Kazrian picked up the pace quickly, sending lightning through Orpheus.

He stopped suddenly.

Orpheus was trembling with need under him. He gave him a startled, confused look. 

Kazrian was looking over his shoulder though.

Black metal fingers trailed over Kazrian’s shoulders, and Amara’s softly smiling face appeared behind him. “Doin’ okay, Orpheus?”

Orpheus licked his lips, trying to catch his breath. “Dying,” he groaned.

Kazrian snorted breathlessly and shifted. His eyes unfocused for a second. “Oh, same… same… Amara, honey, please…”

Amara situated herself nearly cradling Kazrian. The movement of his partners had Orpheus whining and twitching. 

Kazrian had a look of utter bliss that told Orpheus when Amara had settled in him. 

“Kaz?” Orpheus asked softly.

Kazrian blinked owlishly. 

“You good?”

Kazrian leaned back into Amara. “So good,” he breathed. 

They stayed still a moment, hardly daring to breathe, all three of them just holding time still.

Things were rough. 

No, that was an understatement. Things were awful.

But this… this was something that couldn’t be taken away.

Orpheus had his partners. He had his life. His Light. He had their love, and it was enough.

It was a spark of hope, if he wanted to be sappy and emotional. Which he usually didn’t, but in that moment, he couldn’t be damned to keep up those walls. He deserved the chance to be vulnerable, to trust them, to let go of all his fears and just enjoy the time he had with them.

He’d nearly lost them.

Warm fingers met his face and he blinked open his eyes. Amara was leaning over Kazrian. “Honey,” she said softly. “Are you crying?”

Orpheus pressed his face into her hand. “No,” he lied.

“Aw, hun,” she murmured. “Is it a good crying?”

“I love you. I love you so much.”

Kazrian leaned down to kiss his temple. “Love you too, baby,” he whispered. “Are you thinkin’ about big picture stuff?”

“No,” he lied again.

Kazrian almost chuckled. “Quit it,” he joked. “Think about us. Right here, right now. Save the deep thoughts for later.”

Orpheus did chuckle. “Yeah. Okay, okay, honey.”

Kazrian drew back a little and let out a keening moan. “Can we… can we… move?”

Amara kissed at the back of his neck and moved her hands to his waist. “You ready?”

Kazrian nodded.

Orpheus melted as they started to move. Every thought fizzled away into blissful ecstasy, pure sensation. There was nothing in the world but Kazrian and Amara, the movement of their bodies, the soft moans and gasps, the slide of skin on skin on metal, the salt-metal and cinnamon-smoke scent of their Light. Nothing but the feeling of Kazrian dragging so beautifully against every sensitive nerve inside him, the fuzzy void chill seeping from the Nightstalker’s tan skin, the touch of Amara’s fingers brushing against him hot and stark in comparison.

There was nothing in the world but the three of them.

Orpheus didn’t care if he could finish, so caught up in feeling. The storm in his gut was haywire, desperate and frantic, but slowly burning coals were molten lower in his belly, in his core.

Kazrian started to choke out pitched, desperate sounds, his thrusts going uneven as Amara grasped him tighter and fucked into him harder. He leaned forward, and the new angle of his body nudged against Orpheus’s cock just enough to have him arching his back and tightening his thighs, trying to draw them both closer. 

“Orpheus, hun, fuh… ah…” Kazrian stumbled over words.

Orpheus tightened his stomach and dug his heel into him.

Kazrian stuttered his pace. His final thrust nearly hurt, but Orpheus was so caught up in the hot burst inside him that he didn’t notice, didn’t care. 

Kazrian slumped forward, arms going slack and shaky. He panted into Orpheus’ throat, whining and moaning as Amara held him tight.

“Kaz?” Amara asked.

Kazrian shuddered. “Yeah,” he croaked.

Both men clung to each other as Amara picked up her pace. 

Orpheus had a moment of concern, but he knew Kazrian liked it, more than even he did, going on like this after having already come. Orpheus wasn’t really getting anything new out of it, and Kazrian slipped out of him in the middle of it. But he did definitely enjoy holding him close and feeling him shaking apart, the way Amara’s thrusts moved them all together. 

Amara pressed her face to the back of Kazrian’s shoulder and went rigid with the prettiest moan Orpheus had ever heard. Then again, he thought every sound she made was a delight. 

They all lay still, panting hard, for a few long, silent heartbeats.

Amara recovered first. Naturally, of course. She scooted back a little bit. “Oh… oh, fuck. Ha… you two okay?”

Kazrian shivered as he clung to Orpheus. “My dick fell off,” he groaned.

Orpheus rolled his eyes. “So Kazrian is doing just fine,” he said dryly. He shifted and wiggled his hips. He felt pleasantly full, a post-sex high buzzing wonderfully in his brain. 

Amara chuckled softly. “Do you guys need anything? Water? Blanket?”

“A new dick,” Kazrian said.

Orpheus slid his hand down Kazrian’s back.

Kazrian yelped as Orpheus pinched his ass.

“I like your dick,” Orpheus told him. “You use it well.”

Kazrian snorted and shifted his position to something far more cuddly and clingy, draping himself over Orpheus. “Thanks, darlin’,” he said. He reached out one hand and tapped at Amara’s thigh. “Get over here, you. It’s snuggling time.”

Amara grinned and wormed her way into the warm tangle of limbs. “You like cuddling more than sex,” she joked.

“No, I like ‘em about even,” he corrected. “But there’s nothing quite like post-coitus cuddles with my two favorite people in the world.”

Orpheus kissed his jaw. “You’ll have to let me up out of the pile in a minute when I get my hips working again,” he said a little dryly.

Kazrian made a face and ran his hand over Orpheus’ hip. “Yeah, okay,” he relented. “And then as soon as you’re done you get your cute butt back into this cuddle pile.”

“Where else would I go?” he teased.

Amara arranged herself to spoon Kazrian and hugged him around the waist. “We made a mess of the blankets,” she said. “Yuck.”

“We usually do,” Kazrian told her.

“Yeah, but we don’t have a washing machine now.”

“I’d rather sleep on sticky sex blankets than whatever the hell mold is growing in this barn,” Orpheus said. “And I sure as shit wouldn’t be willing to bang on the floor. That’s an open invitation for spiders to crawl into--”

“Oh, ew, Orph!” Kazrian gagged and squeezed his thighs closed. “I’m in pain just thinking about that!”

“I don’t think spiders do that,” Amara said.

“I’m not willing to find out.”

Kazrian put a hand over Orpheus’ face. “Shush. Quiet. No more talking. You’re the worst at pillow talk. I’m here for cuddles and affection, not spiders crawling into buttholes.”

Amara snorted. “You both suck at pillow talk,” she joked. 

Orpheus wiggled free with a wrinkle of his nose. “Ow,” he grumbled, putting a hand to his back. “Okay, tomorrow’s gonna hurt.”

“Sorry, babe,” Kazrian said.

Orpheus grinned. “Worth it, though.” He slowly got to his feet and fumbled for his pants and shirt again. He jammed his boots on. 

“D’you want someone to go with you?” Kazrian asked with a little frown. “You’re limping.”

“I just got the fucking of a lifetime,” Orpheus said. “I’ll be right back. Don’t miss me too much.” He crouched again to give them each a quick kiss before slipping out of the barn.

The night air was cool and refreshing, but he still froze in a moment of seizing fear at the distant clouds of thick black smothering the stars. He tightned his hands, arc sparking in his fingertips, as he glared up at the red lights moving across the sky.

Guilt gnawed at his gut. He and his lovers had gotten their Light back… and they had spent time like that, instead of helping people…

Orpheus gritted his teeth and headed for the latrine. He refused to feel anything negative about spending time with his partners. War zone or not, he deserved the blissful respite, the love, the attention.

He cleaned himself up. Thankfully with the Light back, infections weren’t any risk at all, and neither was… the thing he didn’t want to think about. Even the vague thought of it had Orpheus grimacing. Either way, though, he wasn’t really all about sleeping stuffed full of come, artificial or otherwise. 

He scurried back to the barn as quickly as his aching hips would let him. He heard his partners talking softly.

“Orph?” Kazrian asked into the dark.

“Yeah, I’m back, hello,” he greeted.

Kazrian grabbed for him. “Aw, you’re dressed again.”

Orpheus swatted playfully at his hand. “Do you want me to take my clothes off?”

“I love naked cuddles,” Kazrian said. “Can I take your clothes off?”

Orpheus plopped down beside the two of them. “Sure,” he agreed.

Gentle hands slid under his shirt. He shivered at the touches--one chilly, one hot. Despite that, it felt intimate, in a nearly chaste way. Sensual, rather than sexual. He let them slowly pull his clothes off before he was being tugged into their arms.

“What are we gonna do?” Orpheus asked softly after a few peaceful seconds.

Kazrian grunted and squeezed him a little. “We’re gonna hush and go to sleep,” he said.

Amara kissed Orpheus’ forehead. “Don’t worry about it now,” she said gently. “It’s just us right now, okay, sweetheart? Just for tonight. Let it just be you and me and Kaz.”

Orpheus took a breath and melted into them. “Okay,” he murmured. “You’re right. We deserve this. Each other…”

“Atta boy.” Kazrian kissed his throat. “Get some sleep now.”

Orpheus hummed softly and closed his eyes. “Love you guys.”

Their soft chorus in return lulled him back to sleep. 

  
  
  
  


It wasn’t home, not the way it had been. But it was still good. Still better than a drafty barn.

At least it was air conditioned, comfortable, with electricity and running water and a real, clean bed, behind reinforced walls with the Traveler humming bright and alive overhead. Orpheus had missed those things so desperately during the war. 

There were a lot of things he missed.

Another one was Kazrian’s unabashed moans and pleas into the pillows as Orpheus thrust into him. 

So maybe getting a nice new strap-on shouldn’t have been as high a priority as it was, but Orpheus really didn’t regret it now that he was fucking his Nightstalker boyfriend into the sheets. There was no fear of being walked in on, of keeping quiet, of bugs or anything else like that now. 

Thank the Traveler for that. 

Orpheus reached around him with the hand not grasping his hip and stroked along his cock. He kissed at his shoulder. “Good boy,” he purred. “Love you. Keep talking, I like hearing you. Cuffs okay?”

Kazrian nodded and tugged at the soft handcuffs tying his hands to the headboard. His eyes were fogged over with bliss. “Orph… baby, fuck, I missed this,” he groaned. “Missed you in me like this…”

Orpheus eased his ministrations, softened his touch. “Relax, love,” he cooed. “I want you to feel good. You deserve this.”

Kazrian pressed his hips back into him. He suddenly gasped. “Amara’s gonna be home soon.”

“Yeah?” Orpheus didn’t let up.

Kazrian cursed and twitched. “So… we… we’re leaving her out.”

“We’ll make it up to her,” Orpheus promised.

“I’m gonna come soon,” he warned.

Orpheus leaned over him and let his breath wash static over his ear. “I have an idea. We don’t have to come. It’ll be just all about her.”

Kazrian’s face was overcome with a charmingly lovestruck expression. “I wanna… eat her out,” he said, almost dreamily. “She’s… she’s got… pretty thighs…”

“Beautiful,” Orpheus agreed. “Whatever she wants… you going down on her, her fucking me… or other way, that’s fine, I like that too. We’ve got so many options again…”

Kazrian let out a breathless laugh. “Is it bad to be happy we kicked the Cabal’s ass just so we can have sex in peace again?”

Orpheus snorted and gave his cock a swift jerk that had him whining. “Okay, enough Cabal talk, I’m gonna make sure you can’t walk tomorrow.”

“Hell yes,” Kazrian groaned.

The door opened as Orpheus picked up his pace again. “Boys! I’m home!” Amara’s voice sang out.

Kazrian yelped as Orpheus shifted on a thrust.

There was a pause, and then Orpheus heard the bedroom door creak open. Amara laughed, and when he glanced toward her, she was grinning. “Getting started without me?” she asked.

“Sorry, love,” Orpheus said, but he grinned eager at her.

Her shirt hit the floor and the room went twenty degrees hotter.

**Author's Note:**

> come stop by my tumblr @lesbianeliksni


End file.
